Recovering The Philosopher's Stone
by Sacricaer
Summary: Harry and Hermione are spending their summer after Fourth Year at The Burrow, and find that Molly is being suspicious. Speaking of which, what is up with that muggle church in the Ravine, and who is whispering to Harry?


We had spent our summer at The Burrow; Ron, Hermione, myself, and Ginny, and had been exploring some of the less obvious secrets of the surrounding land. At one point, we found an old abandoned muggle church, at the bottom of a great gaping gorge. When we finally decided to explore it, we flew down into the Gorge on the Weasley's personal brooms. When we got to the bottom, I began hearing whispers of a long forgotten conversation. A conversation held my first year, Three years ago, before an object of _unholy_ power was destroyed forever. Or so I thought.

I began making my way around the perimeter of the building, Listening. Once I was fairly sure of where the noise was coming from, I aimed a blasting curse at the stones, and found a hollow place in the wall.

I muttered "Why is this here?"

" _Lumos",_ I whispered, and lit up the hollow.

There, sitting in a back corner, was a blood red stone, with an ancient Flame burning at it's center.

"Guys, come take a look at this."

They came from having been walking around, enjoying the scenery, and hunting for secrets on their own. Apparently, they had also been talking about their mother. Forbidding us from coming anywhere near this church was a slight bit suspicious, if you asked me then. Now, with what I had just found again, that question had been answered, but twelve more had been asked. One by one, they looked into the hollow, and asked what it was.

"A relic, last seen our first year." Hermione, genius that she was, understood first.

"The Stone"

"Aye, The Philosopher's Stone. The only questions now, are why it's here, why did they claim it had been destroyed, and why did Molly forbid us from coming here."

Ginny spoke "She couldn't have known that it was here, could she??" Speak of the Devil, and He Shall Appear, is an excellent phrase to use here, as Molly had just touched down in the ruins, looking furious.

"I TOLD YOU FOUR TO NEVER COME HERE. YOU'VE BEEN MEDDLING IN MY PLANS FAR TOO LONG, YOUNG MAN, NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER DO SO AGAIN" she shrieked, an unholy sound, to be sure. The four of us were utterly confused. Her Plans?? What plans?? I snapped my head around, just in time to see a cutting curse coming towards my legs. I jumped to avoid it, but she just kept casting, a true bombardment of spells, and not all of them spells that would be expected from a light witch, such as herself. I dodged to the best of my ability, and shielded the rest of the time. In her rage, she made one fatal mistake. There are four of us, and she completely forgot about the other three. Hermione hit her with a Full Body Bind curse, Ginny with a Bat Bogey Hex, and Ron with a Slug expelling Jinx. I stunned her for good measure, and took her wand. We noticed a bench, a small metal affair, nothing fancy, but we tied her up with 'Incarcerous', woke her up, and released our other spells. Almost immediately, she started in on her rant, so I did the only thing I could think of, I smacked her. She looked so shocked, then became furious. Somehow, she managed to unbind herself, then reclaim her wand, and turned it on me.

"Imperio" she yelled. A calming feeling washed over me, and a small voice in the back of my mind whispered

"Take out your friends, then submit to me." I denied her, but she kept trying. I denied her three times, before I threw off the curse. I reached out, wrapped my hand around her neck, and held her by the throat.

"Didn't you know that the 'Imperius' doesn't work on me?? Alastor Moody found that out, or rather, Bartemius Crouch Jr. did, while he was polyjuiced to look like him.

"Crucio!!!" I could feel the pain, but it was nowhere near as bad as my own.

" ** _Crucio_** " I murmured. She screamed as though she were burning alive in the rings of the Inferno.

"What were your plans??" I asked "You were supposed to be weak, stupid, and loyal." she replied. She flinched everytime I raised my wand.

"And, what of the Stone??" I questioned

"It was supposed to keep me young and beautiful" she said, arrogance clear in her tone.

"You just cost yourself that. Now, let's see if you can do the same thing I managed, at one year old. AVADA KEDAVRA" I said, voice growing louder. The tell-tale green light lighting up her face, hitting her, accepting her, splitting her soul from the body. She was dead, and all plans, were gone.


End file.
